


Engagement!!! On Ice

by Bright_Sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, happy crying, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Yuri always surprises Victor on the ice but this time it’s Victor’s turn.





	

Their bodies fit perfectly together. Pressed together and moving in slow fluent movements, it was like they were one being. In a way, they were. After years of practice and years of opening his heart to the man in his arms, Yuri had become something so different from the anxious man he had once been. He was one of Japan’s top figure skaters, no longer the screw up he once was. He won competitions left and right with routines so beautiful that no man or woman could pull their eyes from him. Then there was his relationship with Victor. It felt like ages ago when Yuri ran into his family’s onsen and found his hero gorgeously naked in one of the hot spring baths. So much had happened between them since that day. Eros, the Grand Prix, love confessions, and sleepless nights in each other's arms. Yuri wasn’t sure when it was his and Victor’s relationship went from coach and student to lovers. He didn’t care either. All he cared about was the present and the way Victor’s electric blue eyes stared into his with love and heat as the music around them began to build.

_ “And here’s their final sequence—” _

Yuri and Victor flew across the ice, bodies in sync with both each other and the music swelling around them. The end was coming and the two completed a quick step sequence before breaking into a spin. Their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies gravitated towards one another until they were flush together. The music finally came to an end and the two struck their final pose with Yuri pressing his back to Victor’s chest and Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuri’s waist.

The crowd cheered for them and the two pulled away from one another. Makkachin plushies and flowers flew through the air, landing at the skaters’ feet. Yuri waved at his and Victor’s screaming fans, face split into a toothy grin. 

Eventually, the time came to leave the ice and Yuri gave one last wave before turning to his lover to take his hand.

“Victor, you—”

Yuri stopped, words catching in his throat. Victor was no longer standing by his side. He was kneeling on the ice behind Yuri with determination and nervousness in his eyes.

“V...Victor? What...what—”

“Yuri…” Victor’s voice was soft and laced with a tenderness that made Yuri’s heart flutter. “You always manage to surprise me…” Victor reached into his shirt, pulling out a simple black box. “This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you.” Heat rose in Yuri’s face and his mouth fell open as Victor opened the black box to reveal a gold ring. “My beautiful katsudon, will you marry me?”

Screams erupted around them, but Yuri didn’t hear them. He stared at the silver haired man before him, blood pounding in his ears as his heart threatened to burst through his chest. Tears pricked at his eyes and Yuri let out a soft sob before falling to his knees. 

“Yuri—?”

Yuri kissed Victor, pouring every emotion out through the simple touch of their lips. It only lasted a mere second but to Victor and Yuri, it was an eternity. 

“Is that a yes?”

Yuri laughed and pressed his forehead to Victor’s, brushing their noses in the process. “Yes,” he whispered through happy tears. “Yes, yes!”

Victor’s lips split into a wide grin and he took the ring from its box before pushing it onto Yuri’s finger. Yuri held his hand up, watching the way the gold glistened in the light of the rink and the millions of camera flashes. 

“Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem,” Victor whispered and he pulled Yuri in for another kiss. Yuri sunk into it, eyes fluttering shut and body melting against Victor’s. Victor still gripped his ringed hand, thumb tracing gentle patterns along his soft skin. Yuri breathed soft I love yous between their lips and he grinned as hot tears fell against his cheeks as Victor too began to cry tears of joy.

“Yuri!” the triplets called down from their seats. “Can we plan the wedding?! We can hold it at the hot springs!”  


The two lovers broke into a fit of laughter and slowly eased back onto their skates. Victor took their entwined hands and held them up high for everyone to see. The golden ring on Yuri’s finger shown bright, mirroring the happiness radiating off the too. Yuri would be taking more gold home than previously imagined. One was a trophy and the other a ring.  

**Author's Note:**

> When Victor says “Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem” he’s saying “I love you with all my heart”.


End file.
